Abigail
Abigail (ur. 1010, zm. 1340) - druga z kolei żona Endusa I Wielebnego. Dawniej mieszkała w Miodownie, ale większość życia spędziła na zamku w Wilnie. Z nią Endus I miał najwięcej dzieci. Wierzyła w bogów słowiańskich. Opis Wygląd zewnętrzny Abigail była średniego wzrostu. Była szczupła i czerwonowłosa. Miała brązowe oczy. Bardzo lubiła nosić sukienki, gdy miała ich dużą liczbę, to najczęściej ubierała się fioletowo lub zielono. Charakter Abigail była sympatyczna i energiczna, ale nade wszystko niezwykle cierpliwa i wierna - jeśli chodzi o jej męża. Jak wiadomo, Wielebny dużo razy ją zdradzał, ale ta zawsze wybaczała mu wszystkie wpadki, czego najlepszym dowodem jest "egzekucja Wielebnego". Tylko raz zdradziła swojego męża (w tamtych czasach było to strasznie rzadko spotykane). I oczywiście bardzo kochała Endusa I. Pomagała mu wybrnąć z ciężkich sytuacji, a gdy ten uciekł z zamku na wojnę (mimo że miał zakaz), Abigail naraziła się na niebezpieczeństwa i z kilkoma innymi kobietami ruszyła na poszukiwania. Taka właśnie była Abigail Wierna. Biografia Dzieciństwo Abigail urodziła się w Miodownie. Jej matką była Dorota, a ojcem nieznany z imienia chłop. Niestety, ojciec zmarł, gdy Abigail miała 15 lat... Mieszkała w dużej chacie nieopodal pół ze starym młynem. Abigail nie umiała czytać i pisać - z matką zajmowały się uprawą ogródka i zbieraniem grzybów. Gdy Abigail skończyła 21 lat, jej matka postanowiła, że przeprowadzi się do innej chaty we wsi, żeby Abigail nauczyła się samodzielności i poszukała sobie narzeczonego. Spotkanie z Endusem I Akurat tydzień po opisanej wyżej przeprowadzce Doroty, do chaty Abigail wbiegł zdyszany król Endus I, w ucieczce przed niedźwiedziem. Gdy powiedział kim jest, Abigail zaczęła krzyczeć, że nie jest godna wizyty tak zaszczytnego gościa. Wielebny orzekł, żeby skończyła taką błazenadę i po prostu się z nim poznała. Od razu się zaprzyjaźnili i ... pokochali. Od tej pory, 12 razy, Endus wymykał się nocą z pskowskiego zamku, by spotkać się z Abigail. 13 nocy miało dojść do pożegnania. Endus przygotował różne "trunki" i umówił się z kochanką w starym, zniszczonym młynie. Tam doszło do wielu rzeczy, m.in po 9 miesiącach Abigail urodziła córkę - Lilianę. Wielebny wyjechał z powrotem do Wilna, ale niestety zapomniał, jak nazywała się rodzinna wioska Abigail... Powrót ukochanego Abigail opiekowała się Lilianą tak dobrze, jak tylko umiała. Jednak gdy po dwóch latach król nie przyjechał w odwiedziny, zrozumiała, że po prostu nie pamięta on nazwy wsi. Postanowiła więc coś zrobić. Poprosiła pustelnika Pomira, by ten nauczył ją pisać i czytać. Nauka trwała jakiś czas, ale w końcu kobiecie nadarzyła się okazja, by dokonać swojego planu. Akurat Miodowno odwiedził pskowski hrabia, który zwykle nosił przy sobie gołębia pocztowego w pozłacanej klatce. Traktował zwierzę jako swoisty "telefon komórkowy" - gołąb miał lecieć do stolicy. Nocą Abigail go ukradła, przywiązała do nogi list i puściła. Gołąb dotarł po tygodniu do Wilna. Endus I Wielebny, który po swojej abdykacji nadal cierpiał na depresję otrzymał papier. Przeczytał i od razu wskoczył na konia i pognał do Miodowna! Teraz już wiedział, gdzie leży wieś oraz że Abigail go oczekuje! Wkrótce potem zakochani wzięli ślub. Życie w Miodownie W Miodownie Abigail i Endus I wiedli spokojne życie. Chodzili do karczmy, bawili się, mieli dzieci i ogólnie na nic nie mogli narzekać. Pewnego razu, gdy nikogo oprócz Abigail nie było w domu, pod chatę zajechał Edward. Abigail nie wiadomo czemu zakochała się w nieznajomym mężczyźnie, ale że była wierna swemu małżonkowi, nie bardzo wiedziała co robić. W końcu dostała okropnej migreny i gorączki. Miała również halucynacje i wydawało jej się, że zamiast Edwardem jest z Wielebnym w młynie! Doszło do nieświadomej zdrady, na szczęście bez dziecka. Ale następnego dnia Edward odjechał. Kobieta popędziła za koniem krzycząc: "Wielebny stój!!!". Lecz potem zrozumiała że straciła ukochanego na zawsze. W rozpaczy skoczyła z dachu chałupy - na szczęście mało co sobie zrobiła. Po jakimś czasie wróciła reszta rodziny i pomogła Abigail wyzdrowieć. Kobieta zapomniała o całej sytuacji, jednak nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, skąd wziął się pierścionek na jej palcu... Innym razem do Miodowna przybył Radosław. Udał się do chaty Wielebnych, by skorzystać ze sławojki. Zastał Abigail samą w domu i zakochał się w niej. Ni stąd ni zowąd oświadczył się kobiecie! Abigail, myślac, że to żart odpowiedziała ironicznie "Tak". Radosław jednak nie zrozumiał jej tonu i rzucił się na "narzeczoną" i jął ją całować. Potem do domu wrócił Wielebny i ujrzał, co się dzieje. Rozpoczął się pojedynek Endusa i Radosławem. Książę Radosław odepchnął Wielebnego i nakrzyczał na niego. Wtedy Abigail wyjaśniła całe zajście, i że tak naprawdę nie kocha Radosława. Książę zdenerwowany opuścił Miodowno. Gdy Endus 0 był w Miodownie Kiedy Endus 0 przybył do Miodowna, a Endus I przestraszony wsiadł na konia i pognał na Syberię, Abigail postanowiła się zemścić na mężu. Przyłapała go bowiem na romansie ze swoją przyjaciółką Teresą. Dlatego spędziła z Markwartem, przyjacielem Endusa 0 miłą noc. Z tej zdrady wyszedł Markwart II, który po mamie odziedziczył czerwone włosy. Kobieta opiekowała się synem, lecz gdy tylko dowiedziała się o powrocie męża, ukryła dziecko w piwnicy. Przez kilka godzin Wielebny nic nie wiedział o chłopcu. Lecz nocą usłyszał głośne krzyki: "Maamaaaaa! Mamaaaaa!" dobiegające z piwnicy. Gdy ujrzał rudego Markwarta II domagał się od Abigail wyjaśnień. Ale że bardzo kochał swoją żonę, to się pogodzili. thumb|Abigail w czterdziestym tygodniu ciąży z Markwartem II. Dlatego też bardzo chcieli urządzić sobie miły wieczór. Wszystko było już naszykowane. Abigail poszła do toalety się przyszykować, a Endus I zszedł do piwnicy po jakiś trunek. Mężczyzna zaklinował się pod ziemią! W tym samym czasie zmęczony Endus 0 wrócił z karczmy. Gdy ujrzał piękne i miękkie łóżko Wielebnych, położył się na nim. Gdy Abigail wyszła z łazienki, nie rozpoznała po ciemku Endusa 0. Myślała, że to Wielebny, a Endus 0 miał omamy, że to przyszła do niego ukochana Hiacynta! 9 miesięcy później już w Wilnie urodził się Niedomysł Do Wilna Po jakimś czasie Abigail z mężem i dziećmi opuścili Miodowno. Odprowadzili Endusa 0 i Markwarta z synem nad morze, by udali się na Agermanię. Potem cała rodzinka Wielebnych poszła do Wilna. Wszyscy cieszyli się z powrotu byłego króla, a Endus III polubił swoją macochę. Porwanie Abigail To zdarzyło się, gdy Abigail z rodziną odwiedziła Miodowno w 1070. Abigail poszła sobie pewnego dnia na grzyby do lasu. Wtem kilku zamaskowanych chłopów ją porwało i zaniosło do szopy. Potem wysłali list do Endusa I z żądaniem okupu za kobietę. Wielebny płacił wiele, ale Abigail nawet nie zobaczył! W końcu wojsko Endusa III nadeszło z pomocą. Rycerze ruszyli na szopę, która okazała się być prostopadłościanem z papierem zamiast ścian. Gdy przebili się przez "mur" ujrzeli Abigail całą i zdrową i ją uratowali. Rozpad Aktynii a Abigail Mało kto wie, że tak naprawdę pomysł, by podzielić Aktynię na Oganessonię i Endusonię, jest autorstwa Abigail. Właśnie w 1080 roku, żona Wielebnego, zmęczona ciągłymi kłótniami Endusa III z Emmanuelem II, zaproponowała rozejm. Choć nagły podział królestwa o tak wielkim rozmiarze był dosyć dziwnym i niespotykanym planem, to w ten sposób każdy miał własne państwo i nikt nie mógł narzekać :) Abigail pragnęła, by traktat podziałowy podpisano w jej rodzinnej wiosce - Miodownie. Tak też się stało. Abigail kontra zdrady Wielebnego Abigail nie za bardzo lubiła, gdy mąż ją zdradzał, ale zawsze przebaczała mu, bo go mocno kochała. Jednak gdy przyłapywała Wielebnego "na gorącym uczynku", potrafiła odpowiednio zareagować. Przykłady: Dobrawę walnęła wałkiem w głowę :) Pewnego razu, gdy nakryła Endusa I z Odą, chwyciła pogrzebacz i zamierzała walnąć nim dziewczynę. Niestety w czasie gonitwy potknęła się i uderzyła głową o kant stołu. Potem musiała spędzić długi czas w łóżku, na dodatek w domu Ody :) Wiedziała, że przecież ona sama pokochała Wielebnego, gdy ten miał już żonę - Tinę. Abigail podczas wojny z Endusem 1,5 Początkowo Abigail miałą pozostać bezpieczna w zamku w Wilnie. Jednak gdy Wielebny postanowić uciec na front, by rozprawić się z synem, nie mając żadnych szans w walce, Abigail wyruszyła na ratunek. Razem z Lilianą, Rafałem i Hanką udały się w niebezpieczną podróż na zachód. Po drodze spotkała wiele postaci, jak na przykład Gertrudę. Po miesiącu drogi w trakcie postoju w klasztorze, odnalazła w końcu swojego męża, który w międzyczasie został hersztem zbójów. Pomogła Endusowi dojść do przyzwoitości. Potem wszyscy udali się do twierdzy Schwarzenstein, gdzie znajdował się król Endus III, ratujący stamtąd Vanessę. Wszyscy razem się spotkali, ale również wpadli w pułapkę. Endus 1,5 uwięził ich w twierdzy, a następnie ją podpalił. Chciał, by rodzina królewska zginęła w zamku. Na szczęście Endus III i jego rycerze zdołali uwolnić wszystkich z twierdzy. Pod koniec wojny, razem z mężem poszła ostatecznie rozprawić się z Endusem 1,5. Weszli do zamku i na dziedzińcu znaleźli Okrutnego. Miał być bezbronny, ale gdy tylko Abigail podeszła do niego, by walnąć go wałkiem, Endus 1,5 wyciągnął sztylet i dźgnął kobietę. Wówczas Endus I, nieumiejący w ogóle walczyć, stanął do walki z synem. Udało mu się wytrwać odpowiednio długo, aż przyszedł Endus III z innymi i pomógł Wielebnemu. Endusa 1,5 pojmano. Abigail uleczono magią i uratowano. Inne historie z Abigail Abigail była pomysłodawczynią podziału Aktyni, jak i Wielkiego Ogniska. To ona skarżyła się na ogromną ilość papierów w pałacu Endusa III! Innego razu Abigail poszła przejść się po zamku. Nagle za nogi chwycił ją służący Endusa III i zaczął z nią biegać jak z taczką! Kobieta krzyczała, ale Jakub Taczkarz biegł, dopóki nie wpadł na Endusa III, który wyszedł z komnaty. Prawdopodobnie Jakub podkochiwał się w Abigail. Śmierć Abigail zmarła w 1340 roku, 3 minuty po Wielebnym. Nie wiadomo, czy śmierć była wynikiem końca działania Eliksiru Życia, czy kobieta odeszła z powodu żalu. Ludzie twierdzą, że to wielka miłość, nie pozwoliła rozdzielić ukochanych. Kiedy bowiem smutny Endus III, zaraz po śmierci swego ojca, poszedł do Abigail powiedzieć: Kochana macocho, Twój mąż, Wielebny, nie żyje!, kobieta zakrzyknęła Nie!!! i od razu wyzionęła ducha. Pochowano ją razem z Wielebnym w Wilnie. Ciekawostki *Abigail to pierwsza, bardziej urozmaicona postać kobieca w Historii Endusonii. *Abigail miała najpierw być zupełnie wierna Endusowi I, ale trzeba było jednak dodać Markwarta II... *Abigail miała być najpierw blondynką *Abigail nie gniewała się na męża po zdradach, ale na jego kochanki - już tak. Z Teresą przestała w ogóle rozmawiać, a drugie spotkanie z Dobrawą (w czasie wojny z Endusem 1,5) nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. *Abigail, chociaż że była żoną Endusa I i przez długi czas mieszkała w Wilnie, to nigdy nie była królową!